


Ask the librarian

by Sephiratale



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiratale/pseuds/Sephiratale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiael's search for a different kind of life led her to Skyhold. Her work as a librarian offers her life new stability and adventures. But one day, an inattentive student catches her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask the librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new fanfic, my first AU! 
> 
> I want to thank GuileandGuile for her help and Uriellactaea for allowing me to use Uriell :)

21:55

The elven woman at the desk pressed the microphone to announce the academic library would close in five minutes. Two students left the place, but she knew she would need to ask the other to leave because they did not hear the announcement.

 

Waiting for the closing hour, she played with her long and wavy dark red hair. She consulted her emails one last time, nothing new. The last five minutes were always the worst, especially at night. Right now, she only wanted to be in her bed.

 

“Goodnight Tiael,” a blond elf student said passing in front of her desk.

 

She waved a vague sign with her hand, this student was already running for his bus and did not wait for answer, as usual. He had promised her one day he would learn the bus timetable, it was not today apparently.

 

Tiael rose from her chair to begin her hunt in her section, as she called it. They were two others supervisors under her responsibility. She found two students in a alley, who left without the need of words.

 

A brief moment later, she spotted a man sitting at a study table, surrounded by books. Tiael sighed internally, she should put the books away before leaving, unless he borrowed them with the automated terminal. But first, she should encourage him to leave.

 

She cleared her throat to get his attention, but he did not move. As he was not listening music, he must have been caught in his reading. She stood next to him, still no movement. Fortunately, there was a paper with his name on it, as it was the first time she saw him in the library.

 

“Mr. … Rutherford?” she asked.

 

He rose his head with surprise and observed her briefly before smiling with embarrassment, making the scar on his upper lip twist a bit.

 

“I suppose the library is closing,” he said with a deep voice with a Ferelden accent.

 

“I am afraid so,” Tiael answered with a courteous smile. “But if you need to borrow some books, the terminal is still working.”

 

“They are already borrowed, but I prefer to study here … and I realise you cannot leave because I’m talking. I’m really sorry … you have the right to … Maker’s breath…”

 

“Don’t worry, at least you accept to leave the library without scandal,” she laughed while he stood up and packed his studying materials.

 

She helped him to put his books in his bag, taking advantage of this moment to memorize his appearance, a useful reflex. He was tall; his short-sleeved t-shirt revealed his muscular arms. His curly blond hair was styled back away from his face, his jaw bore the beginning of beard and drew her attention to the scar she had seen before. She supposed he was maybe in his thirties. She should admit he was quite handsome. She had also noticed his borrowed books were about how to teach at the university, so he was a soon-to-be teacher here and she wondered in which faculty he would be teaching.

 

Tiael went back to the front desk, and Mr. Rutherford followed her as the doors were in the same direction. She took her bag and stayed behind her chair, shutting down the computer. She saw the man open the glass door, he took a few steps backwards to her.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you again,” he said. “But what’s the opening hour tomorrow? Your timetable seems to have disappeared from the door.”

 

“You’re not disturbing me, I still have to wait for my supervisors to leave. And I suppose a student has decided to take the timetable for him ...  We have a special timetable for the weeks before the examinations. We open at 7:00 AM.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. …?”

 

“Lavellan. Have a nice evening and good luck. I wish you a good night.”

 

“Good night,” he answered with a hint of shyness before leaving the library.

 

She could not avoid a smile, this kind of student would totally forget to leave or to eat if she and her colleagues were not there during the revision.

 

She tightened her little red cardigan, cursing against the too cold air conditioning. Of course, it was perfect when the sun hit the windows but during the night, it felt like  winter arrived early.

 

At last, the supervisors passed through the doors, confirming everyone else had left the place. With a sigh of happiness, Tiael put on her vest, found her keys in a drawer. As usual, she looked around her one last time and shut off the light.

 

The library building sat near a little forest on the grounds of Skyhold University. The building was long but on one stage for the library itself, there was an basement for the reserve. The library moved into this modern, all glass location two years earlier. Tiael had worked there for a year-and-a-half, but she felt so at home here with her colleagues and the students, she always give the impression of having been there for much longer, some people talked to her about events that occurred in the old building, where she never worked.

 

Humming a little song, she walked through the trees, enjoying the summer night around her. It was always a quiet walk to and from her flat, which was a fifteen minute walk from her work. She was very lucky to have found a place to live so near the university, plus her flat where far enough from the town center to give the impression of the countryside.

 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, _who could disturb her at this hour_? She picked it and read the message.

 

_Do not forget tomorrow night! Dorian_

 

Of course she would not forget, he had been sending messages about it for two days. Only because she forgot to go the last time, two weeks ago, _stubborn man._ She put her phone back in her pocket, without answering. Right now, she just needed a good night’s sleep.

 

She arrived at the three-story building;  she lived on the second floor. There were four flats at each floor, every inhabitant knew each other. They were a nice community and it was easy to find help when needed.

 

She quickly climbed  the stone stairs, her key in hand.  she lived at the corner of the floor. She heard a door opening next to her and human woman in a firefighter’s uniform left, her long blond hair knot in a braid. She smiled when she saw Tiael.

 

“Good evening, my dear.”

 

She put a quick kiss on Tiael’s cheek, the ease of it meant she was only leaving for work and not an emergency.

 

“Evening, Ur. I hope you will have a quiet night at work.”

 

Uriell Trevelyan was her neighbor and one of her best friends. She was the first person who talked to her when she moved here. She had always been here to help her with her furniture, even when she only just arrived back from a night of work. She  also showed her all the nice places in the area, and they ventured out together when Uriell was not working. The neighbours quickly became friends.

 

“I hope so,” she answered. “Even if I have a lot of administration to do. But at last, I will have the time to read the book your boss offered me. It must be really nice to have a writer as a boss.”

 

“Not all the time, especially when he tries to comment on what you’re doing in a fanciful way,” Tiael laughed. “I don’t want to make you late, see you later maybe?”

 

“Yeah, don’t forget tomorrow night!”

 

“Dorian wrote you to tell me that?” Tiael asked.

 

“I can’t deny it, sleep well,” Uriel said, waving her hand.

  
Opening her door, Tiael promised herself she would find a way to make Dorian pay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, don't hesitate to leave kudo or comments :)


End file.
